


Brooding

by LazlosLulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Poor Confused Shiro, They're both doing their best, brooding is a good word in the deep thought sense and in the chicken and egg sense, easter got me feeling eggy, just imagine him with baby carriers, offscreen egg laying, that man is SO ready to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Allura gave Shiro an egg. He's very confused, but then she explains it and he's very, VERY happy.





	Brooding

**Brooding**

Allura gave Shiro an egg. It’s not a chicken egg, or ostrich egg, or quail egg, or even a crocodile egg. It was bigger than his helmet, white with hundreds of little multicolor spots on its leathery surface.

She may have told him what it was. It was too late at night, or maybe too early, but he had no translation for some words she mumbled before curling up in bed. She was gone before he could ask anything else.

Buried in the back of his head, on the first nights he couldn’t sleep he dug into Altean physiology. Oviparous. Alteans lay eggs. But he was too busy, he couldn’t crack open a textbook and find out what the egg needed.

He made a little sling out of his cape and carried it to his office.

Coran took one look and fluttered about, completely flustered, ending the call before answering his questions.

Romelle just giggled, asking him to be patient for his wife to speak with him.

When he carried it to the Paladin’s group lunch, he wasn’t shocked when Lance made a comment about ‘brooding heroes’.

Completely convinced that it may be an elaborate prank, Shiro bundled his cape and made a little nest under his desk. It was still something Allura gave to him; she was precious to him, which made the egg precious.

Coran asked him to the main conference room for a moment. In the hall, he saw his wife, and they paused in front of the door.

Allura tilted her head in confusion. “Shiro. Why are you holding the Orem like that? You’ve got nothing to prove, surely.”

He blushed, feeling foolish. “I don’t think I heard you right this morning. Some things didn’t translate well. I’m just keeping an eye on it until I get more information.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “Well. When an Altean is married, as we are. And,” She coughed, also blushing. “In a stable and regularly intimate relationship, our body changes. Prepares itself for childbearing.”

“Uh-huh.” Shiro nodded dumbly.

“This was my…practice egg. No one is in there. It’s just the stresses of actual formation of a viable egg are easier to take when my body had a 'dry run’, so to speak.”

“Okay. Does this happen often?”

“Every half deca-phoeb, I’m told. I’ll send you an informational packet.” She started rambling, disturbed by his non-reaction, “I know when I’m fertile now, and we’re careful anyway, so we don’t have to talk about children right now-”

“But. What am I supposed to _do_ with it?”

Allura opened and closed her mouth, perplexed.

“Because Hunk wanted to eat it for brunch tomorrow.”

“WHAT!” Allura shook her head, “No no no! That’s disgusting! Give me a moment, I’m sure I’ll remember soon.”

Shiro looked down at the egg. Small, innocuous, set against his chest like a baby. “Oh.” This could have been a baby. “I can be a dad. We could be parents, someday.” He couldn’t believe it. It felt like yesterday he was living in a war. Sometimes, with the nightmares, he felt he was still there.

Shiro glanced over at Allura. She helped him through the nightmares. She was the reason all of this was possible. A smile split his face. His mind started racing, filling with images of the bright, happy future. Little boys or girls, or neither, just happy children he can care for and protect and guide and watch grow. Warmth started blooming in his chest and his throat got tight. Tiny loved ones who will never know abandonment, not if he could help it.

“Shiro…are you alright?” Allura noticed his vacant expression.

He tried saying “I’m fine, I love you”, but it jumbled together into, “I’m love you.” The feelings he had were rushing though his heart. Shiro brought her forward into a crushing kiss, cradling her face with his hands. “I’m fine. You’re amazing!”

Allura laughed, “I’m glad you’re taking this well.” She looked down at a strange slime on her chest.

Shiro pulled away, and the smashed egg yolk stretched between them. He felt his heart stop. He broke the egg. He ruined everything. “I’m so sorry I-”

She snorted. “Maybe tone down the enthusiasm on the next one, my love?”

He started to giggle, the absurdity catching up with him. “Maybe a little. Did Coran call you here too? We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

They walked forward into the room. The doors slid open, revealing it was packed to the gills with family and friends. A hastily printed banner with the words, “It’s an alien!” was hung up on the back wall.

Surprise baby showers are always awkward, anyway.

**The End**


End file.
